


Maybe Next Year

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, M/M, mention of wives and families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen meets Jared in Vegas for their annual early Christmas but it isn’t enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Next Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zomzoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomzoms/gifts).



> Written as a late birthday gift for zomzoms. I meant it to be all sex and no angst, but it came out as all angst and a bit of sex!

Jensen got out of the taxi and stretched; bones creaking. 

Las Vegas; trust Jared to come up with a place that was so fucking expensive, and yet looked so cheap and tacky. Even now Jensen could see the over-the-top lights flashing red and green, the huge fake fir trees covered in even faker snow, a fat and – not so jolly – Santa ringing a large and very loud bell to attract people’s attention.

The Bellagio wasn’t very far, and Jensen insisted on carrying his own luggage. He was tired and ready for a shower. All those _accidental_ sightings of him in various places had been pretty wearing and he sometimes wondered why he did it. He hated secrecy and subterfuge and yet it had become an integral part of his life, an important part especially since he had fallen in love with Jared.

The suite was on the top floor; a massive room with a personal jacuzzi, two huge bedrooms and as much free champagne as you could drink. The clerk handed Jensen his key card and a note that explained _Mr Padalecki had popped out for a few hours and would be back soon_. Jensen sighed and let himself into the palatial _palace_ wondering at the view from the huge glass windows, the lights of Vegas flickering below him.

Jared had already erected a tacky looking tree. It looked like something Sam Winchester might have come up with. There were multicolored swathes of tinsel threaded through the green branches and oddly patterned baubles hanging off every available hook. On the top of the tree there was a bright red star which was too heavy and was causing the tree to topple dangerously sideways. Jensen poured himself a glass of champagne and sat staring at the tree. It wasn’t exactly the most tasteful of things but he knew, deep down, that it had been bought and decorated with love, and that mattered. It really, really mattered.

In a week’s time they would be back home in Austin; Jensen with his family, Jared with the Padalecki’s and Gen. They would open their gifts and share Christmas dinner with their loved ones, play with the kids, and pretend to be happy. He swallowed. He shouldn’t be spoiling this last _treat_ by getting maudlin. One day, when Supernatural finished, he and Jared would finally get to be a family together, they would be able to share Christmas day together instead of making do with a vacation somewhere a few days before. Jared always tried, always bought a tree, decorated it, hung stockings wherever he could find a place to hang them, but it wasn’t the same, it wasn’t what either of them wanted and Jensen couldn’t help but feel bitter about it.

“You made it then.”

He hadn’t heard Jared’s card in the lock and he found himself looking up to see the younger man standing in the door frame, hair hidden under a black beanie, a huge red sack clutched in one big paw.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Jensen got to his feet, champagne glass in hand. “I like the tree,” he added, lamely.

“Anyone see you?” Jared looked over his shoulder as he closed the door and Jensen shook his head.

“Apart from the cab driver whom I’m sure you paid top dollar and the desk clerk nope.”

“Good.” Jared let the sack fall to the floor and strode over to where Jensen was standing, pulling him into a big hug, and holding him so close that Jensen was finding it hard to actually breathe. “God I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

Jensen couldn’t speak then, just tipped his head up and let Jared grab his face, let Jared press his mouth hard against Jensen’s own lips, licking at them and tasting the champagne.

“We should . . . .” Jensen gestured to the bedroom but Jared shook his head, shrugging out of his shirt, tee and pants.

“Nah, that’s too easy.” He grinned crookedly. “Why do you think I got us a jacuzzi?”

They were too big for it really; the two of them naked and eager pressed up against each other as the water spilled over the side. Jared lowering himself onto Jensen’s cock without preamble, grabbing the edge of the jacuzzi and moving as fast as he could, sensations blurring in Jensen’s body, too much and yet not enough, his orgasm hitting him without warning. Jared groaned then and moved Jensen’s hand to his own hardness, the two of them jacking him quick and dirty until he came hard.

They tumbled out of the jacuzzi and dried off; slipping under the sheets and cuddling shamelessly in the darkness. The tree lights played across their bodies, blues, greens and reds. Jensen knew that they wouldn’t leave their room for the entire weekend, that they’d eat too much, drink too much and fuck like bunnies. It was dirty somehow, but he’d take it. He’d take anything that gave him _this_ with Jared.

“I’ve got presents,” Jared’s voice was soft in his ear and he sounded as if he was already slipping into sleep. “And I’ve ordered us turkey tomorrow, we can have it on the balcony.”

“Sounds good . . . it sounds like Christmas,” Jensen swallowed against the pain in his throat. 

Jared nuzzled closer and Jensen knew that he was crying, felt the wetness of Jared’s cheek against his own, heard the barely concealed hitching of his breath.

“Maybe next year,” Jared said, finally, hopefully, like a child asking Santa for the impossible.

“Yeah.” Jensen knew that next year they would be somewhere else, another hotel in another town, another tacky tree and a sack of early presents, but he wanted to give Jared this one gift, at least for now, at least for tonight. “Maybe next year, Jared.”

Fin


End file.
